The present invention relates to an electrical circuit tester, and more particularly to a tester that provides a light source for the user and also provides a lighted display within the handle of the tester for illuminating a message such as an advertisement or brand name.
Electrical circuit testers are well known in the art. Such testers are frequently used by automotive technicians and enthusiasts to determine the status of automotive electrical systems. It is common for circuit testers to be made with a screwdriver-type design with one or more light sources contained within the handle to indicate different states of the circuit being tested.
Edge lit signs are lighted signs that produce a pleasing effect where a design or figure (which may include characters or other symbols) incorporated into the sign is displayed brightly against a darkened, translucent background. Edge lit signs use a light source employed adjacent one or more edges of a light transmissive panel or substrate. It is now typical to use light emitting diodes as the light source for edge lit signs. Edge lit signs have been described in the patent literature, and such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,849, granted to James A Phillips et al, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference; U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,388, granted to Brent Marsh, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,347, granted to Brian Hart Welker et al, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention provides a circuit tester in which an edge lit display is incorporated into the handle of a circuit tester and the indicator lights are arranged in the handle, and the handle is formed in such a manner, that the indicator lights can also illuminate the work area of the circuit tester.